


Exchange

by OtherCat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: And doing the sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Two guys being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Lindsey delivers the goods.





	

He was knocked dizzy and kissed breathless by two hundred pounds of tall, dark and broody vampire slamming him into a brick wall.

"Wha--?" was his only comment before he started kissing back, pulling Angel even closer. He tilted his chin up as Angel's hungry mouth slid along his jaw to the soft place just below his ear. Blunt teeth scraped gently. "Oh fuck--" Lindsey gasped as his knees turned to jelly.

"Eventually," Angel growled in his ear, and moved back a little, holding him at armslength. Looking irritable, and worried. "Where the hell have you been?"

"On the road." That won him an exasperated look. Lindsey smirked. "Took me a while to get the thing you wanted." A delicate pause, while he looked Angel over, stopping at just below waist height to admire the  
view.

Angel's turn to smirk. He reached up to stroke his thumb across Lindsey's lips, then tangled fingers into Lindsey's hair. "I think you need to think about getting a haircut."

Lindsey resisted the insistent tug for a moment, though when Angel's grip tightened, he allowed himself to be pushed to his knees. "I bet you don't make the UPS guy blow you when he makes a delivery," Lindsey joked as he ran his hands up Angel's thighs.

Another smirk. "He's offered though."

Lindsey rolled his eyes as he unfastened Angel's pants. "Because you're so irresistible." He pulled the black silk boxers down, andlicked the twitching erection.

"What can I say, it's a gift," Angel said, then groaned as Lindsey sucked hard on the crown of his cock. "Fuck," he hissed, and thrusthis hips up into Lindsey's mouth.

Lindsey rose up slightly with the movement, and concentrated on relaxing the muscles in his throat. Steadying himself with one hand on the vampire's hip, while the other drifted down to play with Angel's balls.

Angel cursed and praised in a low growl as he fucked Lindsey's mouth. The words were a low hum that went straight to Lindsey's cock, filled his head with heat and need the way the salt-silk taste of Angel filled his mouth, drove him crazy. He sneaked a hand down between his legs, but Angel yanked hard on his head. Lindsey was just barely able to keep from biting. "Don't even think about it." Growl with a hint of fangs that made Lindsey shiver.

Lindsey snatched his hand away from his crotch, briefly glared up at Angel, then sucked hard.

Angel's body jerked, arching up on his toes as he came with a shout that was mostly surprise. Lindsey swallowed, and held on tight as Angel thrust a few more times, then braced himself against the wall, gasping and maybe laughing a bit. Lindsey sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth to hide the smirk, as Angel pushed himself away from the wall, and tucked himself into his pants. _Angel_ wasn't bothering to hide his smirk. "Think I like you on your knees, Linds."

Lindsey snorted. "No, really? Never would have guessed. I figured you were vanilla all the way."

"With a kink for alley blow jobs," Angel said with a sage and solemn nod. He bent down and hauled Lindsey to his feet. "Where's the thing?"

"We back to business?" Lindsey asked flippantly, then groaned and arched into Angel's hand as it slid over his erection.

Angel smirked. "Doesn't feel like it to me." He rubbed.

"Fuck."

"You know, I think I'm experiencing deja vu here. Maybe you're running out of clever things to say. Maybe we should get you a book of quotations for Christmas."

"In the truck. In a lead sealed casket."

"Colonel Mustard?"

"Shut up and help me carry the damn thing to your car."

They wrestled the casket over to Angel's brand new fire-engine red Mustang. "I'd say you were compensating for something--" Lindsey said with a smirk as he set the casket into the trunk, then yelped and banged his head on the trunk lid when Angel slapped his ass. "Ow, goddamnit Angel!"

"Don't be a baby," Angel said, with a smirk that made Lindsey's blood boil.

"Jerk." Lindsey shut the trunk, and glared at Angel, who of course wasn't at all fazed.

"Might be fun to watch. You jerking off, I mean," he clarified. "Or did you want to watch me?" Angel's hand drifted down to his crotch, and rubbed.

Soft little sound. Soft little sound he couldn't help but make, and really truly regretted making because Angel looked very self-satisfied. _Jerk_. "I think you know what I want," Lindsey said, his voice a little shaky to his ears, and probably a lot shaky to Angel's.

"Maybe I want to hear it." Angel said, and circled in. Dangerous and amused and as close to dark as Lindsey ever wanted to see him.

Angel reeled him in. Close enough to kiss now. Angel smirked, and that familiar urge to wipe that smirk off the vampire's face rose. Wanted to kiss him too, both urges equally strong. Equally tempting. Equally likely get him what he wants, Angel's mouth, his hands, his cock.

"One of these days, that ego of yours is gonna get you in trouble," Lindsey told Angel solemnly, and hooked an arm around the vampire's neck. Angel bent easily, grip shifting. Lindsey bit a tempting lower lip and Angel growled, pressed a knee into Lindsey'scrotch. Rubbed. Laughed when Lindsey groaned and bucked against him.

"You're the one in trouble," And murmured in Lindsey's ear and pushed him away. Wicked light in Angel's eyes just then. Lindsey

shivered, his heartbeat kicking up a notch. Kept his eyes up, meeting a gaze full of cheerful malice, and not the bulge in Angel's pants. "Go inside. You remember where my room is."

Lindsey took a few steps backward, reluctant to turn around. Supposedly, he's allowed a slight head start. Angel's changed the rules of the game more than once. Tackled him. Hunted him through the halls of the hotel. One time, even left him chained in one of the rooms on the upper floors for an entire day. Naked and achingly hard, terrified that someone might come in, or that he was going to fall through the rickety floor. Startling at every creak and pop made by the old building, straining to catch anything that sounded like footsteps approaching his room.

Loved every minute of it.

Angel took a step forward.

Lindsey turned tail and ran. Knowing full well that had Angel really wanted to, he'd be on the ground before he could blink. Fumbled with the door, and shut it in Angel's face, then ran for the stairs and up them. Blood was pounding in his head, or maybe that was the sound of his feet, pounding up the stairs. Heard the door open and bang shut behind him. Heard Angel galloping up the stairs after him. Just made it to the bedroom door when Angel caught him and slammed him into the wall. Pressed him flat and held him 'til he'd caught his breath. Lindsey squirmed, but Angel just held him tighter, grinding against him. "Still haven't told me what you want, Linds." Mouth against his neck. Tongue and lips and deliberate puffs of breath on achingly sensitive skin, as if all his nerves were gathered in that one spot where Angel's mouth was.

Teeth scraped. Lindsey's knees buckled, but Angel held him pinned. Secure and oddly safe, the feeling that he could struggle as much as he wanted, that Angel would give him the space to struggle, but never completely let him go. "You--you know what I want," Lindsey gasped, and tried not to relax into Angel's tight grip. Tried to hold out.

"Still want to hear it." Trying to sound amused and distant, but not hitting the mark. Instead, Angel's voice was rough, thick with need. The vampire's hips rolled, thrusting against Lindsey's back side. "Tell me, Lindsey," Angel murmured.

"Want--want you to fuck me," Lindsey groaned, trying not to push back against Angel, and failing.

The pressure eased up, though Angel still had a hold of him. "There, wasn't that easy?" So damn condescending. Lindsey wanted to kick the vampire, but instead allowed Angel to propel him into the room and onto the bed. Belly flop that took the breath right out of him. Angel on top, grinding against his ass. Lindsey groaned and squirmed. "Fuck," he gasped.

Laughter, low and breathy against his neck. "Getting there." Wet slide of tongue, tasting him. Angel moved off him to the foot of the bed. Lindsey lay there a moment, and tried to get his breath back. "Of course, you'll have to take your clothes off first."

Lindsey scrambled up onto his knees and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No. Slower." Smirk. Lindsey glared. "What, you want a lap dance too?" He shot back, and instantly regretted it as the smile got the least bit wider, and a whole hell of a lot more evil.

"Let's see you strip, first."

Another glare, but Lindsey did as he was told. Unbuttoned the shirt with teasing slowness, slid it down his shoulders. Not able to help the little glances upward, wanting to see Angel's reactions. Briefly contemplated throwing the shirt at Angel's fat head, but thought better of it, and tossed it to the floor. Kicked his shoes off next, then his socks, before wriggling out of his jeans in slow motion. Angel's obvious enjoyment at seeing him do this was hot, humiliating and annoying all at once. The vampire was kneeling at the foot of the bed, knees apart, his erection clearly visible through the tight black material of his pants. He gave Lindsey an expectant look. "Oh come on, you can't be serious!" Lindsey protested, glaring at Angel.

  
The glare bounced off an expression that radiated "butter wouldn't melt in his mouth." Pure--well, not innocence, because Angel was about as innocent as a satyr. Sincerity, maybe. "Hey, you're the one coming up with all these great ideas."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" Knew he'd already lost the game. Though at this point, winning _or_ losing was almost completely irrelevant.

Smirk. "You're just getting into more trouble, Linds," Angel warned him cheerfully.

"Yeah, like that's unusual," Lindsey muttered, and crawled forward. Angel's laugh was cut off by a groan when Lindsey slid into Angel's lap, rolling his hips into Angel's groin. Rough friction, almost painful as he rubbed against the vampire, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Angel kissed back, gripping Lindsey's hips tightly. Hard pressure that made Lindsey want to melt against the vampire.

Lindsey started tugging at Angel's shirt, kissing and sucking at every available inch of skin he could reach. Angel growled and pressed into him, thrust back against him. Lindsey was about to start on Angel's pants when he was shoved onto his back and covered. Hungry mouth traveling from his neck to his chest and belly, going lower still.

Down between his thighs, making him buck and squirm, swearing. Growling laughter, and the wet slide of tongue on sensitive skin. _Notgonnabeg.Notgonnabegthistime._ * His usual mantra, as Angel pushed his legs

up and further apart, his mouth--"Oh shit!" Lindsey writhed.

Angel looked up. "Not if you cleaned yourself. You _did_ clean yourself, didn't you?"

Sometimes, Angel thought he was a comedian. Lindsey's head fell back against the mattress. "You are so damn disgusting," he growled, and tried to pull his legs free. Angel held on, smirking. Expectant. " _Yes_ I cleaned myself!" He said after about a minute. *Asshole.* Annoyed, and trying not to laugh at the same time.

Angel's mouth dipped down, his tongue teasing, thrusting. Lindsey forgot all about being annoyed. He squirmed, bucked, twisted in Angel's grasp, under his mouth and tongue. Endless stream of cursing and begging as Angel tongue-fucked him. Hands knotted in the sheets, wanting to jerk himself off in time to Angel's thrusts, but if he did, Angel would probably make him wish he hadn't. 

Soft wicked chuckle as Angel pulled back. "Roll over. Knees," he said, sounding impossibly breathless, his eyes tinged yellow. Lindsey scrambled up and onto his knees, facing the head of the bed. Crouched, forehead pressed to the mattress, ass up. He shivered, waiting. Groaned and pushed back as two slick fingers entered him, brushed the sweet spot then pulled out again. "Angel..." Half protest, half demand, all need.

"Getting there," Angel said again. Hands on Lindsey's hips now, holding them both steady. The vampire slid in balls deep, pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in, making Lindsey cry out. Hard fast thrusts now, Lindsey rocking back into them, Angel jerking him off in time with the thrusts. Unbearable, intense pressure building, filling him to bursting until he came with a shout, half collapsed on the bed as Angel continued to fuck him.

Slow thrusts now, making him want to melt into the mattress. Angel's hands gripping his hips, mouth nuzzling his neck. He was just starting to get hard again when Angel came with a shout, and collapsed on top of him. Flattened, Lindsey squirmed. "Get off!"

"Just did," Angel said with a snicker, but moved off, pulling Lindsey into his arms, spooned. Lindsey pressed back into Angel, and drifted off.

 


End file.
